


We'll Be Home For Christmas

by DenseHumboldt



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenseHumboldt/pseuds/DenseHumboldt
Summary: Written for the 2020 Yonvers Gift Exchange
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	We'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/gifts).



> Happy Holidays one and all!  
> And an extra happy holidays to all my Yonverinos who I adore
> 
> And an extra extra happy holidays to grus my buddy for the gift exchange and absolute gem.
> 
> Sorry this was a little late. My head is a snowglobe  
> ❤️💚💙💜DH

"Run this by me again," Carol sighed as she kicked her feet up on the dash. Her boots were caked in mud and dirt. The buckles jangled and hung free. "What did you think made the truck go?"

Yon gripped the steering wheel, his cheek twitched as his eyes stayed looking through the windshield. Fat snow flakes were drifting across the highway and the tawny grass in the ditches stood stiff. Too cold to even sway.

Their truck made a harsh diagonal dive onto the shoulder of the highway, the jarring change from asphalt to gravel had been what shook Carol awake.

They were out of gas.

It was cold, it was Christmas eve and their 1984 Silverado was pulled to the side of the road. Maria had sold most of Carol's possessions after the accident, this truck had moved to Vern's lot waiting for a new owner. Somehow one never came along.

It still ran as good as the day Carol had bought it. Thanks in no small part to Vern's careful maintenance. He had been hinting with less and less subtlety in the last five years that if they weren't going to sell it then it needed to move off his property and onto his daughter's.

Maria had been annoyed at first. Carol had felt her annoyance vibrating down the link. Not that her frustration was directed at Carol. Maria didn't blame her for anything that happened. Maria was annoyed Vern was moving the truck so he could park his new Mustang in that corner. Despite Maria's focus on Vern and his midlife crisis spending, Carol still felt the burden of leaving her friend behind to handle her mortal affairs.

They had agreed it would be a good gift for Monica.

Since Maria couldn't take off for days at a time to make a multiple state road trip to pick up the truck, it had only made sense for Carol to drive it back from Vern's place to Maria's, in time for Christmas.

So far the plan had not gone smoothly. The safety inspection had turned up some small repairs that had added a day onto their trip, so that instead of stopping along the way they would need to drive straight through the night.

Which was how Carol had ended up curled in the passenger seat with her arms wrapped around herself and her hands tucked tight against her body, asleep, while Yon drove them.

"I assumed a reliable vehicle would alert me when the fuel was low."

"The dial alerts you. There is also one for speed. Tell me you haven't been speeding," Carol raised her eyebrow. Yon glanced at her furtively, before slowly relaxing his body against the seat. She laughed under her breath.

This was so purely Yon. Failing to adapt to Earth technology and acting as if it was broken. Now he was intentionally gathering himself, she watched the meticulous way he slipped into a meditative state. He was mad at himself, and watching him brace for her mocking deflated her desire to tease him.

It was different now, being partners. The old habits and ways they had found to be close, to be vulnerable, felt barbaric by comparison. Carol could almost hear Yon in her head 'our previous intimacy was inelegant'.

"Yon."

He ignored her. She took her boots off the dash so she could hinge forward and reach across the stick shift to grab his hand. The inside of the car was already cooling off.

She slipped her fingers over his palm and his large hand immediately closed over hers. She could tell by the tension in his fingers that he was beating himself up.

There was always a shadow in his head, the old way of life, the strictness of the Kree. Five years wasn't enough to undo it, Carol doubted five decades would be.

Distraction would work better than trying to reason with him.

"Have you seen snow before?"

Yon lifted his chin slightly so he could look through the windshield at the soft falling flakes.

"Not like this," he answered simply.

Carol always had to push. To Yon, this was a complete answer. Her lips twitched and she pressed them together to stop from smiling. It wasn't time to smile, not yet, because Yon would be forcing himself to smile back.

"And what was it like when you saw it?"

If Yon thought her line of questioning was inane then he kept it inside. The teacher in him wanted to answer her. Carol rubbed her thumb over his. Yon sighed, sagging into the fleece and leather seat. He turned his head to look at her, one eyebrow lifting as if to ask 'really?'

"It's fine if you don't remember," Carol let go of his hand and sat back into her seat. She toed off her boots and put her sock feet up on the dash again. She reached into her pocket and felt the smooth curves of her pager.

It only called one number. She hit the 'A' three times without pulling it from her pocket. Yon didn't have to know she was requesting help from outside forces.

It would ruin his Christmas.

"I know what you are doing."

"Is it working?"

"Yes," Yon reached for her hand and drew it back towards him.

Carol still felt a small thrill whenever he initiated affection. He brought the back of her hand to his lips and left a feather soft kiss just below her middle knuckle. The heat of his breath reminded her the cab was going to be cold soon.

"Precipitation is different on every planet. Influenced by pressure, climate, and atmosphere." Yon moved the tips of her fingers over his lower lip. It was a mindless gesture, comforting even as it made Carol's blood warm. "We survive because of our suits. I have seen all kinds of weather, crystalline structures caught on the wind. The more beautiful they are the greater the reminder I would be dead if I wasn't protected by Kree technology."

"And here?"

"Here, I don't need my suit."

He dropped her hand to his lap and covered it, so her slim hand was cradled between his two large ones. Carol closed her eyes and focused on the feeling. The warmth, the shushing of snow, and rocking of wind as it blustered against the windows.

It couldn't compare to the silent void of space. The true peace of being suspended in the blackness. This was more than peace. It was a haven. Relief. Intimacy.

The silence stretched between them. Yon let go of her hand and traced the curve of her cheek before brushing her hair behind her hair.

"Is my meaning clear?"

Carol hummed. It was a non-committal noise. She assumed he meant it was quiet here. There was no mission. He could enjoy the view with no death or destruction.

"Here, snow catches in your hair and I can see each flake's structure completely. Before they melt, you have a dozen stars in your hair and on your skin. The water creates small beads that refract the light. I can touch it. I can smell it. And I can see it on you -"

Whatever further thoughts Yon might have had to share were silenced by Carol launching herself over the centre console between them. The truck creaked and rocked as she landed awkwardly in his lap. The hard plastic of the steering wheel dug into her lower back.

Yon tensed beneath her for a moment as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to settle herself across his lap. He grunted and wrestled her into a more sensible position, her back bending over the crook of his arm. She knotted her fists into his lapels and pulled him down to her. Kissing him too hard. When he tried to pull away or change the angle she bit his lower lip and held their mouths close together.

He was kissing her back, but hesitantly, she could feel his eyes dodging out the window.

Outside was darkening grey as the late afternoon turned to sunset.

"No one is coming," Carol reassured him, her tongue soothing where she had bit him. "At least not yet."

"Anyone could-"

She silenced him with another kiss, shrugging off her jacket that was impeding her movements. "Truckers have seen worse."

"Vers," he warned even as he kissed along the curve of her jaw. It was like breathing, kissing the places closest to him had become an autonomic response for Yon. He did it when he was mad, overwhelmed, frustrated, half asleep. He would grumble at his own weakness even as he pressed his lips against her flesh again and again.

"Don't say romantic things if you don't want a romantic response."

"I was merely answering the question."

"Think of it as survival strategy. We will get cold if we don't cuddle for warmth."

* * *

The windows of the truck were fogged. All around them was dark, but the inside of the cab glowed with a faint light. It would look like a flashlight to passersby but Fury knew better.

They had tracked the signal from the pager to this strip of highway. A quick call to Maria Rambeau had been enough to confirm why Captain Marvel was on Earth and thought it was appropriate to call SHIELD for triple A service.

Fury got out of his truck and rubbed his hands together against the cold. He reached into the bed and grabbed a full gerry can. He took slow, careful steps towards the truck. He couldn't see moving shadows, but the fogged windows were a universal sign for 'do not disturb'. His feet crunched on the gravel.

He placed the can by the back tire and walked along the windows. He knocked on the driver's side. It was too clouded up to see anything but the glowing light. The glass was warm to the touch.

"Hey, lovebirds, I have gas and a small artillery in my truck. You better come in peace, and have your goddamn pants on."


End file.
